The Seven Step Fire Sacrifice
by Marisa Serise
Summary: Renji is a fire god that demands only one thing every other year in exchange for keeping the island's volcano dormant: a fire sacrifice. Fortunately, Ichigo is the right man for the job. Yaoi, AU, super-kinky. Read full notes inside. One-shot.


_The Seven Step Fire Sacrifice, A RenjixIchigo fic_

_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine._

_Labels: yaoi, ensemble fic (part of the Bleach cast is used to further the plot along, so there are implied pairings here -- the smut is RenjixIchigo and the focus is on them), rough play, yes-con meets dub-con (Ichigo, as the reluctant fire sacrifice), fluff, tentacles (they're used pretty heavily), forced exposure, dirty talk, ritualism, magic/supernatural (Renji is a fire -god-...), definite hardcore lemon action, bondage...I think I covered everything, but this is a pretty kinktastic fic._

_AN: Whoah. I never imagined that I'd be putting tentacles in mah Bleach seriously -- but I had to. I had to. Blame it on 4am hentai flicks and needing to get the muse off my chest -- she doesn't like it when I reject the plot bunnies she kindly graces me with. This devoured over 12 hours of my day, so I think I'm going to upload this and um...do something else. Like eating, I should probably do that._

_Labels are love and guidance -- if this isn't your type of fic, that's perfectly OK :)_

_Part of the new Way Out There series, which is exactly what it sounds like -- anything goes. :)_

_Storytime in the place to be._

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo shook his head. Life on Snapper Island was fairly peaceful, even for an island that had an active volcano in its center. He had seen moments when the volcano seemed like it was going to actually erupt, but he couldn't actually recall a time when the volcano really followed through with such a threat.

_What a ripoff. _

In the past, the adults on the island would get together and put on a strange ritual that he hadn't been allowed to attend, since he was only a child at the time. It always ended with someone walking oddly around the marketplace later, but they always had brightly colored wreaths around their neck and applause followed them everywhere.

_What's the big deal? The volcano never erupts anyway. _

The rumble of the volcano had been heard again, and that's when he found himself in the current position -- sitting on a flat boulder with six pairs of eyes looking at him.

"The volcano speaks again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together with frustration. Leave it to Kuchiki Byakuya to be not only cryptic, but proper while he was being cryptic. Then again, he should be surprised that the nobleman was speaking to him in the first place. Even on an island as relatively small as Snapper Island was, the Kuchiki family was in a completely different social class than he was.

_Not that it matters. When their specialist doctors can't come in from the mainland, my father still patches them up like any other patient. _

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Pay attention!"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking over at the source of the voice that was cutting through his thoughts.

"Rukia, don't lecture, okay?" Ichigo wasn't in the mood for cryptic answers. That wasn't the type of person he was. Directness and honesty had gotten him where he was now, so he didn't feel there was a need to actually change anything. A tall woman with dark brown hair split into two braids stepped forward, smiling a smile that immediately brought silence to the small crowd assembled. "Kurosaki-kun, I know how much you like to get tot he point. May we go for a walk?"

_Why do all of her requests sound like orders? She's so sweet-sounding, and yet...I better say yes. _

Ichigo scowled, but he figured whatever needed to be discussed was probably better off not mentioned in front of everyone. Even his normally goofy father had a serious look on his face. He followed Dr. Unohana though the quiet island trial, losing himself in the scenery that made up his island home. Tall trees provided sanctuary from the hot sun, and the gray sand scratched softly underneath his sandals. He had fond memories of playing in that sand as a kid, under the watchful eye of his mother.

_Those peaceful days are over, you know that. _

No one had expected the sea monsters to come, sending large waves of water crashing into the shore. His mother had protected him against the worst monster of them all, The Grand Fisher, in a fight that eventually claimed her life. He felt guilty about leaving the island for real school soon, wishing he could stay here and take care of the island his mother loved so dearly. Yet his father was insistent about him going out into the mainland and making something of himself, the way his mother would have wanted.

_Why can't I just stay here and protect everything...everyone? If I was strong enough, I could do that. _

"Thank you for coming to talk with me, Kurosaki-kun."

He felt that familiar voice gently nudging him out of his thoughts, and he followed that voice back to reality, to the woman walking leisurely in front of him. He had dropped a few steps behind her out of respect -- Dr. Unohana's skills as a healer on the island were legendary, and even a little frightening. There were numerous times his father had scooped him up after a school fight and brought him to the woman when their small family clinic couldn't put Ichigo back together again. It was said that her touch had an otherworldly power to it, but Ichigo didn't take much stock in that.

"Uh...no problem, Unohana-san. What's going on?"

"Well, as you know, the volcano is showing signs that it may erupt again. That's why you saw all of us gathered -- we were trying to figure out whom to offer the fire god as a sacrifice."

_Whoa, Dr. Unohana is into that nonsense? _

"Wait, you mean you really believe that there's a fire god in that volcano?"

"I have seen him, Kurosaki-kun. He is quite real, and every other year when the volcano threatens to erupt, we offer him a sacrifice to have him spare our beautiful island."

He noticed the doctor stop, so he hopped onto a comfortable boulder and listened as Dr. Unohana told him the story.

"You see, the rich soil that we enjoy as an island doesn't come without a price -- as you know from class, the island is covered in volcanic ash deposits from previous eruptions thousands of years before the first inhabitants settled here. In order to keep the volcano from erupting again, a tradition of offering a young man freshly turned an adult as a sacrifice to the fire god was started as a way to please the fire god and keep him from destroying our island with heavy volcanic eruptions."

"But that's sick! You mean to tell me that our people have been throwing helpless young men into the top of that volcano to _die_?"

He bit his lip as soon as he finished his outburst, noticing the amused look in Dr. Unohana's eyes. "No, Ichigo. The fire god is not cruel and would not ask for such a thing. He craves _fire_, if you will -- the young man that's selected must have an inner fire that burns as brightly as the soul or the sun. There is no death involved -- but it is a sacrifice all the same."

"I...see."

"Ichigo, may I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded, and she smiled that terrifying smile at him again. "Have you been intimate with anyone?"

He blinked, blushing deeply.

_When would I have time to ...ack! _

He shook his head, and rubbed the back of his hair with his hand. "Uh...no...I've never been with anyone...well...other than myself I guess...ugh, that sounded stupid, sorry."

"No, it's fine. We've simply learned that over the years the fire god has developed a strange predilection for virgins."

"Why does that even matter?! This fire god is starting to sound like a big pervert to me!"

"I suppose that's one way to see it. However, it's a very serious matter, Ichigo. Whoever is selected for the ritual must do everything they can to make the fire god happy. If he is displeased...it would be the end of our beautiful island. I can't say that you will be selected for certain, but I can already tell that you're a favorite among the selection committee."

"Why? I mean...I'm just me, you know?"

"You care for the island, and it's truly the place you feel most at home. You protect, Ichigo. You're driven to do so."

The doctor looked at him for a moment and chuckled softly. "Pardon me -- I slipped into such a familiar pattern with you."

Ichigo laughed along with her. "It's okay, Doctor -- uh, you've practically known me from the beginning, and I really prefer Ichigo anyway."

"Then Ichigo, will you come back to the selection dinner with us? The elders would like to ask you some questions and make sure that you're one hundred percent okay with all of this."

_Is this even possible to be one hundred percent okay? _

_I'll give it my best. I will. I will. I will. _

* * *

"Matsumoto! Get up and help everyone set up these tables!"

The short man was already agitated, but that didn't mean anything. Hitsugaya Toshirou was always irritated, and having to deal with an assistant that seemed more interested in drinking sake and laying out on the beach in clothing that could barely be described as swimwear wasn't helping soothe his nerves any.

_Doesn't she realize this has to be perfect? _

_Maybe a little lava is just what that one needs. Ugh. _

Thankfully, his assistant was in a serious mode -- for the moment.

"I don't see why we have to go through all of this. I mean, why not just make one of the Kuchikis send their own up there?"

"Matsumoto-san must forget that I have a sister, not a younger brother that could be offered up to the selection committee. Otherwise the noble Kuchiki clan would fulfill the duty perfectly, I assure you."

If the woman heard the silent rebuff in the words, she didn't respond. "Given little Rukia's lack of chest, I had assumed that _was_ your brother." While the statement was delivered in a near-whisper, it didn't miss the ears of Kuchiki Byakuya in the least.

"Just because my sister dresses as a noblewoman instead of a tart doesn't mean she isn't female."

"Aww! Don't go hurting my feelings like that! Captain, he's so mean to me!"

"You deserved it for that comment, Matsumoto. Kuchiki Rukia is an upstanding member of this community. Now go put up those tables!"

After Matsumoto left, Hitsugaya bowed politely to the Kuchiki head of household. "My apologies, Kuchiki-dono. Matsumoto is..."

"Young, loud, and practically obscene. Yet it would be unbecoming of me to allow her attitude to flavor my approach to the serious matter at hand."

HItsugaya nodded and looked at the proceedings around him. Tables were being set into place, and food was already being rolled out. The nobleman standing off to his side radiated a cool exterior that Hitsugaya found a strange kinship in.

_He does not allow the warmth of the world to affect the ice of his spirit. I admire that. _

"We must get things ready. I thank you for gathering the ice -- your company produces exceptional quality."

Hitsugaya nodded his gratitude for the statement and watched the head of the nobles step away to attend to the proceedings.

_Kurosaki, I hope you meet everyone's expectations._

---

Ichigo hated beating around the bush, but he had to admit the food that came with the games that older people played was absolutely delicious. Some of the best cooks had come out to provide food and drink, along with amateur cooks trying to make a name for themselves.

"Kurosaki-kun! Would you like to try my rolled turducken surprise?"

"Tur-what?"

The redheaded woman giggled and leaned the basket closer. "It's like...East meets West fusion! I thought of it myself! Turducken is when you take a turkey and stuff a duck into it, then stuff a hen into the duck! Isn't that cool! Of course, I made sticky bean paste to go with it -- so maybe it's really Turduckbeanhen! Hee hee!"

"Uh...I'm getting pretty full, Inoue-san."

The woman blushed and began to turn away. "I'm sorry! Oh gosh! Well, um…I was going to just use some leeks, but …" She twirled the leek in her other hand nervously. "I wasn't sure if you would have liked that!"

"It's okay, Inoue-san. Really -- uh, why don't you make leek soup tomorrow?"

"You'd like that? Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I---"

"Hey, Orihime! The ceremony is about to begin, let's hurry up and get our seats! Ishida is saving you a spot too!"

"Coming, Tatsuki-chan!"

Ichigo breathed in deeply as Orihime left, though the idea of this fire god business being discussed in front of her and the rest of his old schoolmates was a little embarrassing. Then again, it wasn't like he was interested in the redhead anyway -- she was with Ishida Uryuu, and he was glad that somebody had gotten through to his nerdy school friend in the end.

_Surprised he doesn't put Inoue to sleep with his nerdy chats about statistics and ...what was he talking about the other day? Standard deviation? There's nothing deviant about that guy. Besides, if something's deviant, how is it standard? _

_I give up. _

He truly was stuffed, and that seemed to please the other elders greatly. Except for Kyoraku Shunsui, who kept trying to refill his sake cup. "C'mon, Ichigo-kun, it's a good day for sake!"

"That's what you always say!"

"Because it's always true!"

His partner was much more pleasant, quietly pulling the pink kimono-wearing man away and taking the sake with them. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo-kun -- I really can't take him anywhere."

"Ukitake-san, there's no need to apologize."

"Sure there is! You like candy still, don't you?"

"Well um...I haven't had a lot of candy since I was little...um..."

"You have to come to our candy stall in the marketplace, Ichigo-kun! Oh, I remember when you used to bring little Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan -- they still come get candy, but don't tell your father I told you that -- he thinks I'm hitting on them. My, I'd never live that down if it were true!"

"Uh...um, sure."

"Thanks, Ichigo-kun! Later!"

"Wait, he needs more sake..."

"And you need control, darling. Let's go."

"Only if you keep using your sexy voice, Jyuu-chan!"

There was a sharp blush on the white haired man's face, and Ichigo chuckled to himself.

_Is that the way all lovers act? _

He remembered when those two had finally gotten a bit more public about the relationship that just about everyone and their cousin had already guessed. The ladies were sad to lose such a vibrant set of bachelors, but Ichigo had always felt those two really cared about each other.

_Is it really possible to love another man that much? _

He wasn't sure where he fell on the spectrum -- he never had a girlfriend, and he was far too busy helping his father in the clinic to really have time to date anyway. He had grown to be good friends with Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki, but he couldn't say he was interested in either of them.

It wasn't that he didn't have needs, or desires -- but he wasn't sure how to go about fulfilling them.

_No, that's not quite it. I know -- I know....but I don't really know how to get started. _

Ichigo thought about what he had discussed with Dr. Unohana, and he couldn't help but shift in his seat a little. The idea of being offered to some strange fire god wasn't as unpleasant as he liked to admit.

_Does that mean...it's okay? I mean...other than the being-offered-up-like-an-appetizer thing, the idea with being with a powerful man like that is kinda...hot. _

He blushed and noticed out of the corner of his eye that the elders were beginning to get things started.

"Thank you for coming out, everyone. As you all have felt in the last few days, the volcano is threatening eruption yet again. So it is time to present the prospective offerings to take a vote to see who it will be."

Ichigo listened to the parts that were listening, and filtered everything else out. He noticed the other men were pretty built and pretty boastful too. A few of them had ripped off their shirts and began posing stupidly for the crowd.

_Ugh, if that's what it takes to get people to vote for me, I don't want to do it. _

He waited for his turn to stand up, and he made sure to stand straighter so he could project his voice better. The raised platform of the outside hall made things a bit easier, and he almost felt like the sea had calmed dramatically to give him the space he needed to speak.

"I'm not really good with words or big speeches -- that's not my style. But I was asked to try for this so I could do what I feel led to do -- protect my home and the people closest to me with everything I have. That's all I can do. I'm not going to strip down and flex muscles that I don't have, even though I think I'm pretty much in good shape. I'm not going to wear flashy clothes that I don't own regularly -- that's not my style either."

He paused for a moment, noticing the quiet stillness of the crowd.

_Crap, I'm sounding like an idiot. _

"All I can tell you is that if you vote for me...I'll do what's necessary to protect the island from harm. If that's what you want most, then vote for me. Uh...thank you."

The silence that followed broke into a few drops of applause that roared swiftly into a near rainstorm of applause, cheering, laughter, and smiles for him.

_Wow. I didn't do anything but say how I felt. Is it really deserving of that much attention?_

Dr. Unohana helped him back to his seat and whispered her approval in his ear, making him blush further.

She turned back to the crowd and smiled that terrifying smile of hers, which quickly cut down the applause. Ichigo noticed Shinhoin Yoruichi making her way up to the platform with a large locked box in her hands. She had a pained look on her face, but he suspected that was more from having to be dressed up than anything else.

_If all nobles were like Yoruichi-san, the island would be a better place. _

It amused him that the purple-haired woman was much more relaxed about her family status than Kuchiki Byakuya was, even though the woman was technically higher in rank than the Kuchiki family. But her lack of concern for the rules of nobility and her on-again, off-again relationships with the shopkeeper Urahara and Soi Fon, her bodyguard, had caused her status to slip in the eyes of the people that actually cared about such things. Ichigo didn't count himself as part of that crowd anyway.

He watched the voting take place, his fingers quietly playing with the little wolf charm that his father had given him for his birthday. The wolf had its teeth around a crescent moon, and there was a teardrop dangling off of one of the points of the moon's crescent shape. Half of the charm was deep black, while the other half was polished silver. On the back of it was a short quote, "What joy is there, in piercing the moon?"

Ichigo reflected on the quote numerous times, and just rolling the charm between his fingers made him feel calm.

_Whatever happens, I can handle it. I have to protect my home. I have to. I have to. _

* * *

The warmth inside the hot spring would have been too much for a regular man, but Abarai Renji was far from a regular man. Compared to the fire he carried within himself, the hot bath might as well have been a lukewarm splash.

His back ached from a long day of training, but he didn't mind -- even a fire god needed to stay in shape.

"Hey! You done in there yet?"

Renji shut his eyes, sighing to himself. The tall woman was covered in green fur that only parted way to make her look even more obscene. "Can't you take another form?"

Her small companion jumped into the large bath with Renji, splashing him with warm water. "No way! The other form makes me look like a worm!"

"You're a snake tail!"

"But now I'm a real boy! Isn't that cool?"

The chain tugged a bit more, sending the woman into the bath with the small boy. "Yay! We're all together again!"

"Get out of here! I'm supposed to be getting ready to accept the new sacrifice!"

"Ain't it hard to call it a sacrifice if you don't you know, kill and eat them?"

"Said like a real snake, Snakey..."

"Hey! Just because yu're a'okay with Renji getting all kissyface with some island boy..."

"It's a very special time! Be quiet!"

"Yeah? Is that why we always have to play bored games while Renji does his thing?"

"He doesn't like an audience. Besides, it's board games. And I let you win the five dice game, didn't you like that?"

"Only because we got to call out goofy stuff if you get all five dice to come out the same -- yahtzee!"

"Yeah, but you can't use your powers to make them always come out like that, it's cheating."

"Aww..."

Renji rolled his eyes at the way the combined snake spirit argued with itself. "At least if you're going to be here, could one of you wash my back? I don't feel like reaching it."

"Just because you're a fire god now doesn't mean you gotta be spoiled, Renji!"

"Shut up! Why do I have to have you guys around?"

Renji didn't receive an answer, but he didn't care -- any answer those two would have given him would have been annoying to him anyway.

He had been listening closely tot he whispers of the island, and knew that there was already a favorite the elders wanted to present to him. He licked his lips in anticipation. While he knew that he wouldn't really rain fire and ash down on them if they brought him a bad sample, he was a fire god -- there was a reputation to uphold.

_I hope they send another virgin. The last one was okay -- a bit too nervous for my tastes though. A light case of nerves is likea good spice -- too much spoils the dish. _

He sensed that they would present him the offering soon. He couldn't wait -- it had been two years, after all.

Even a fire god had needs, needs that would be fulfilled soon enough...

* * *

_She really looks lovely underneath the moonlight like that. _

Ichigo watched Dr. Unohana step back onto the raised platform with a small slip of paper in her hands. The voting process had taken forever, but it seemed like they had a winner. He saw the other young men looking his way, and he turned his head.

_Sheesh. It's not like I'm really all that special. If there's really a fire god in that volcano, I doubt he'd pick me over those other guys..._

He blushed and shook his head. _Damn! I'm acting like I want to be selected for this stuff -- that's not it at all...I just want to protect the island, that's all. Whatever I have to do, I will. _

Yet he realized that when the doctor had asked him whether or not he had been with anyone, there was definitely a chance -- no, a downright certainty -- that he would be asked to do intimate things, to have intimate things done to him, and enjoy it as much as possible.

Maybe I'm overthinking it. Maybe all I have to do is just show up and the fire god will be happy and let me go. I'll just explain things to him.

He looked up, realizing that the doctor was about to announce who would actually be selected.

"Thank you so much for your patience! I hope everyone has enjoyed the food and chance to get to know each other. I have the results of the vote here, and the winner is...."

The volcano rumbled ominously in the background, causing small tremors to race over the land. As the shaking stopped as fast as it began, Dr. Unohana continued. "The winner is Kurosaki Ichigo. The Seven Step Fire Sacrifice will begin three nights from now. That is all."

Applause followed, but Ichigo's world had already started to tilt sideways and slide him into a zone he wasn't sure he could handle...

_Seven steps? Fire sacrifice? Why do I feel like there's more to this than I bargained for?_

* * *

The throne was comfortable, but since it was made to provide a place for a fire god to sit, it was to be expected.

A shorter man rushed up to the steps of the small throne, stopping to catch his breath. "Renji-sama, Renji-sama...."

"Rikichi? Are you alright?"

The man nodded and rubbed the small tattoo above his eye absentmindedly. "I ran all the way here once I got the name and photo of the winner from the selection ceremony!"

"Go on..."

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo! Does that please you, Renji-sama? Or will this be the year..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Why don't you show me the picture?"

Rikichi nodded and bowed politely. "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry… I forgot…here..."

He handed the photo over and Renji laughed. "He's scowling. Does he always do that?"

"That's what I have heard. He is a very serious young man. You did mention that the sacrifice from the other year was a little too ...what was it..."

"He fell asleep! I'm a fire god! It's like he thought I was boring!"

"Stark-san has a condition, Renji-sama...."

"I can't help it that I'm such a mighty fire god that I wore him out with a single look!"

"Uh, Renji-sama...I don't think!"

"Anyway! When do I get to devour the next delicious morsel?!"

"Three days from now."

"That's forever! What am I going to do in the meantime?"

Rikichi hopped from foot to foot, uneasy about the possibilities he could offer. "Uh...well...oh! I could send Hisagi-san and Kira-san to perform for you!"

"Not fun anymore. Hisagi never lets Kira top."

"He's not a top, Renji-sama."

"Bah, nonsense! Underneath all that gloom is a happy blonde that lives to dominate people! I know these things, because I'm ..."

"Yes, Renji-sama. You're a fire god."

"Exacta!"

"That's Findor-san's line, the sacrifice from 10 years ago."

"Yeah, he annoyed me. It's hard to keep my thrusts steady when he's saying 'Exacta!' on every stroke!"

Rikichi chuckled. Serving a fire god cold be scary at times, but there was enough heart and humor in Renji that he figured that everything would be just fine in the end.

_Kurosaki-san, I hope you will be okay. I'm sure it will be, but Renji-sama is full of suprises like you wouldn't believe..._

* * *

The three days had passed Ichigo by in a blur.

_Too many people, far too many people. _

He hadn't even done anything, and he was already greeted by far too many people he barely had contact with. The first person was Urahara Kisuke, who came with Yoruichi and Soi Fon to take pictures of him and offer him a nice new yukata since it was still quite warm. He rolled his eyes at the sight of a tiny little green fan on the chest of the yukata, which didn't quite mesh with the pattern of white snakes and moons.

"It's branding, Ichigo-kun! _Branding_! As your local perverted shopkeeper, I am honored that you would choose my store..."

"I didn't choose you! You invited yourself over here, bringing clothing that I'm not even sure I should wear, it might be bugged!"

"Bugged? Hm...I may have discovered a whole new niche to exploi--err, I mean explore. Ichigo-kun, you're the best! Come, Soi Fon, we must plan this new product line at once!"

"Yoruichi-sama--"

"Oh no, I had to deal with the last idea from Kisuke's crazy mind -- remember the explosive soul candy? I was wobbly for weeks."

"Fine. I will go, as you wish."

Ichigo had rolled his eyes at the starry-eyed look at the small bodyguard had given Yoruichi before running off.

They had talked about a few things, with Yoruichi reminding him of the seriousness of what would come. He tried to ask about the seven steps, but the purple-haired woman wouldn't give him a straight answer.

_She's just as bad as Urahara-san when it comes to mysteries. _

He didn't get as much time with his thoughts as he wanted, since Dr. Unohana and his father were already arriving at his house to bring him up to Sereitei Peak, a tall hill that was surrounded by a circle of trees that blocked the view as well as led the eye up to the heart of the volcano.

Just as he was getting used to his father being serious, the man devolved right back to his usual childish antics.

"Unohana-san! My son, my darling son, is becoming a real man! Isn't it great? It's like nature has pulled him into mating season...only it's with a guy ...no a god...a man among men! Just like your manly father! Oh Ichig--"

He couldn't help old habits -- his foot had an interesting way of kneading the dough of his dad's face quite well, but the force would ensure that his father wouldn't rise up too quickly.

Dr. Unohana just smiled while Kurosaki Isshin groaned and muttered a weak-sounding, "That's my boy!"

"Shall we be off, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo nodded, and they set off for the Peak.

* * *

"They're coming! Oh gosh, what should I wear! I like being shirtless -- it helps me work on my tan!"

"You always have a tan, idiot. Gosh, for a fire god you can be stupidly clumsy and awkward."

"Hey! I'm cool! Shut up."

The small snake-boy hoisted himself up with his tail so he could insert his opinion between Renji and the tall baboon-woman. "I know! We could go into our special mode and you could still be shirtless, but you'd have the cool cape!"

"Quiet, Snakey! You just want to scream bankai like you always do!"

"Shut up, Chimpette! Even your fat ass likes when we get to be cool!"

"Well...Snakey does have a point, Renji…and it would be faster to use the Great Skeleton King to get him into our volcano home!"

"What? You mean he can't use flash steps like us?"

"He's a human, dumbass!"

"Behave, Snakey. Renji's too horny to remember details!"

"I am not!"

"Your pants are callin' you a liar, Renji."

Renji blushed. _Am I really that excited about an orange-haired, scowling young man? He looks like he just turned legal. And ripe._

_Pull yourself together, Abarai!_

"Okay, so I'm excited. What now?"

"It's bankai time! Do it! Do it!"

Renji looked over at the older half of the manifestation of the snake spirit. It was a power that was familiar to him, that had flowed over and around him and deemed him worthy. For all his playfulness, he never forgot that such a power was a privilege and one that deserved respect.

He smiled, and decided to indulge the dual spirit. "Bankai!"

* * *

"This is it."

"Just me and you? I mean…I thought everyone would come see the fire god and stuff."

"No, I purposefully told them to stay back. You need space and time to collect your thoughts. He will show himself to you soon. I will head back down and tend to the community. Please be careful, but we are counting on you. You will be fine."

"Thanks, Unohana-san..."

She smiled and then walked back into the trees, leaving Ichigo to himself.

_So, this is it. This is where I wait for some freaky perverted fire god to have me as a sacrifice. _

He played with the wolf and moon charm again, trying to find some sort of calm in spite of the feelings that were tearing through him.

_Is he going to be the wolf that will pierce my solitary crescent moon? Is that what I really want?_

The ground began to rumble, providing the foundation to fully shake Ichigo out of his thoughts. He saw a large pillar moving at him at full speed. It was starting to become nighttime on the island, so it was hard to make out the details. It was coming right for him, and as it got closer, he noticed it was an enormous snake made out of bone with a bright red plume close to the head. On it was a tall, shirtless man with long red hair. The hair was left untied to blow free in the wind, and as Ichigo's eye fell on the man's well-sculpted chest, he realized exactly why the man was shirtless.

_So many tattoos. I wonder how low they actually go...do they really cover his whole body? _

The pattern of the tattoos led Ichigo's eye down to the loose pants that were slung low on the man's hips.

"I didn't know this was a free show. At least tell me you like what you see."

He noticed the man's voice was deep, with husky tones that were like fingers over Ichigo's spine, teasing him at every turn.

"Uh...um...yeah...I guess..I'm Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"I'm Abarai Renji. You know, the fire god."

Ichigo chuckled. "You have a name like we have a name? Oh wow…that's too funny..."

He blushed and remembered how serious everything was. "I'm sorry uh…jeez, I didn't practice what I was going to say!"

"Don't need to practice to ride. Hop on the snake, kid. Let's go."

"What? You want me to ride that thing?"

"Eh, for the moment....yes, Ichigo. I want you to ride -_that_- thing. We can talk about the rest later."

They set off and Ichigo admired the fast ride.

_Hm. Maybe this seven step fire sacrifice thing won't be that bad..._

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei didn't mind the fire -- after all, he had been living in the volcano palace for a few years now. It was even better once he had Kira Izuru with him, even if the blond man rarely smiled.

"Looks like they're here."

"Think this one will be worth Renji-sama's time?"

"I think so. I don't think it's that hard to please Renji..."

The skeletal snake made its grand entrance, and both men bowed to the fire god that seemed a bit too excited for his own good. They noticed the man with them and smiled to each other.

"Oooh, this one is a cutie."

"Yes, Renji-sama -- he is very cute."

Renji jumped off the snake, and then helped Ichigo get down without falling. The snake transformed back into the tall woman and the small snake-boy, leaving Ichigo very confused.

"It just transformed!"

"Yes, this is Zabimaru, a snake spirit that agreed to lend me its power to carry out my duties as a fire god."

The woman grinned at Renji. "That's right! Oh my, you are very cute. Can we start step one of the Seven Steps now, Renji?"

"You're supposed to be spending time with Snakey, remember?"

"Oh, right. Come, Snakey."

"Is it time for the Yahtzee?"

"Yes, fine, fine, just come!"

Hisagi stepped over to Ichigo and smiled politely. "Hello. I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, and that's Kira Izuru. We're assistants to our resident fire god here."

"What's this first step that keeps getting brought up?"

"Oh. Evaluation. Is it time for that yet?"

Renji looked over Ichigo, snapping his fingers for a light to float around Ichigo's hair for a moment. "Hm. The clothes won't do, though."

"What!?! I thought...I thought you'd like them."

Renji's grin slowly morphed into a long wolfish smirk that had a slight hint of teeth. "Ah, they're nice. However -- they belong to the _island world_. You've moved beyond that, and so you must leave behind every last shred of the island world until you have finished your duties here. Hisagi, Kira...if you please..."

The assistants high-fived each other and circled around Ichigo slowly. He noticed the smooth way that both of them moved. He stood still, unsure of how to even defend himself against these two.

They removed his clothes easily, folding them up to be stored for later. They bowed to Renji and left without too many peeks at Ichigo's body.

"Very nice."

"Don't like being without my clothes...they even took my underwear!"

"Yeah, I noticed that. I always thought you'd be more of a briefs guy."

"Hey! Sheesh...nobody told me you were a pervert..."

"I like you already. You have so much fire. It's really arousing, Ichigo. Come, you'll want to bathe."

He noticed Renji reaching out for him, and the travel that followed left him dizzy. Renji chuckled quietly as he helped the naked young man into the mildest spring possible. It was downright chilly to the fire god's hands, but he knew the human man wouldn't be able to take that kind of heat.

_Or maybe he can. _

Renji hated how badly the young man was making his blood boil, and he chalked it up to the two years that had passed since he had tasted the flesh.

_That's all this is. It's been a while for me. He's so defiant and even though I really haven't even touched him, he's scowling! How do you scowl by default?_

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Renji looked up into dark brown eyes that seemed almost inviting -- even if the man that owned those eyes was doing his best to scowl as much as possible.

"I didn't wish to intrude on you further."

Ichigo bit his lip. "No, it's not you...just...I'm not...I'm not good at any of this, I don't know why they chose me...you've probably had far more experienced um...sacrifices and here I am, messing everything up!"

"Ichigo..."

"You don't have to pretend that I'm great, really…it's just...I want to protect them -- all of them. That's why I'm here, even though I...I...um...I don't know anything about being...you know...pleasing."

_That fire that seems ready to leap out of you...is highly pleasing to me. _

Renji licked his lips, calling on all the self control he had to keep from devouring the hesitant young man right there in the hot spring. He slipped out of the loose pants he was wearing, and slipped into the spring with Ichigo. There was enough room for both of them to have plenty of space, which didn't help Renji's desire to be as close to Ichigo as possible.

"Would you...would you like some help?"

Ichigo smiled, and nodded. "I always have a hard time reaching my back the right way..."

"I do too! Nice to know we have a few things in common."

Ichigo nodded some more, and bared his back to Renji.

_Shit! Pay attention, Abarai! Focus on the task at hand! _

His mind floundered as his eyes processed the sight of miles and miles of smooth, pale flesh, with a slight dip that Renji already knew led to a path he wanted to explore...but at a later time.

_Don't use your powers to move the brush. Put some manual labor into it. That'll keep your mind from wandering. _

He washed the smaller man's back carefully, making sure to raise the temperature of the water gradually without making it too hot for Ichigo to actually handle. He heard a soft moan of pleasure escape the man's lips as the water grew warmer, and he focused on the scrubbing and lathering. Once he finished with the back, he moved to wash Ichigo's hair, making more lather with the large bar of soap that had been resting on the wide side of the bath, along with other bathing supplies.

"That feels ...really good...I didn't expect this..."

Renji couldn't help himself as he listened to Ichigo's words. He pulled himself a little closer to Ichigo, planting a few small kisses on the man's shoulder blades.

"Mm...I...you...that's nice too...you know...I don't know what to call you..."

"Just Renji. That's all you need..."

Renji planted more kisses, adding a little more tongue to keep things interesting. He licked at the lines of Ichigo's back, then moved to trace the young man's spine carefully.

"Renji...what...what are you doing to me?"

Releasing more of that fire you have bottled so tightly in you, Ichigo. Can you feel it yet? I can...

He planted one final kiss and whispered softly in Ichigo's ear, "Just evaluating, you know how it is."

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh, a test then? Well, do I pass then, Renji-sensei?"

The sarcastic tone was met with another chuckle from Renji.

_So deliciously defiant. I like that._

He wrapped his arms tighter around the man. "I think you passed the first step."

"And the second?"

"Observation."

* * *

It was late, but that didn't stop Kyoraku Shunsui from tipping another cup of sake to his lips. He looked out at the moon high over the house he shared with his partner, Jyuushirou, his thoughts on the volcano that was quietly sleeping...for now. He should probably join the volcano in some well deserved slumber, but he wasn't up for it.

_So young. I certainly hope Ichigo-kun can handle himself up there. _

"You know, he's still going through the Seven Steps. And you staying up all night will not make Ichigo pass those steps any faster, Shunsui."

"Aww, when you say my name so proper like that, I think you're about to punish me. Sounds kinky."

"Stop daydreaming and fantasizing and just come to bed. It's late. You know I don't like sleeping without you."

Shunsui smirked and set the sake cup down. As much as he enjoyed the sake, his partner had far more interesting ways of keeping him more -- and the playful tone hidden in the words made it sound like Shunsui was definitely in for one of those nights.

_He's right. Ichigo-kun will take care of things. That's what he does. _

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Renji looked over at Ichigo, fully dried off from the bath they just took. He reached for the lightly scented oil, offering to properly apply it for teh areas that Ichigo couldn't reach.

"Do I have to? I'm hungry."

"So impatient."

"Like you have room to talk. You dried me off with your hands!"

"I'm a fire god!"

"Like that makes up for everything! You even tried to dry off my..."

"I was a gentleman, I gave you a towel for that!"

"You were thinking about it."

"Of course I was! Damn, why do you hate being attractive!"

"I ...what?"

Ichigo looked up at him, fiery orange eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You...you think I'm attractive?"

"No, you clod -- I washed your back and lost myself in kissing nearly every square inch of you because I think you're unappealing. I'd rather dip my lips in hot lava."

"I'd pay to see that."

Renji chuckled. "So filled with defiance; I really find that arousing. Are you trying to seduce me on purpose?"

"I ...I um, don't really know how to do that stuff, I told you that! Sheesh, you're just a pervert."

Renji smirked. "We'll see. Anyway, you are very attractive to me, Ichigo. Just let me take care of you while you're here, hmm?"

He waited until the orange-haired man gave the slightest of nods before he began rubbing the oil into Ichigo's skin. The oil had a slight mint smell to it, and it glided over Ichigo's skin effortlessly. Renji made sure to add a little heat to his hands so the oil would coat the skin more easily.

"Renji...that heat and the stuff you're putting on me...it feels nice..."

Ichigo slid his body closer to Renji, and Renji followed suit by keeping his body pressed against Ichigo's from behind.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Touch me."

_Hm. That's a little bold, considering the circumstances…I will humor him, but only so much._

Renji brought an oil slicked hand up to Ichigo's chest, the fingers pulling gently at the man's nipples. "Like that? Is that what you mean?"

"Oh! M-more...I want..."

"I think I know what you want, Ichigo..."

Renji continued to whisper in Ichigo's ear as he continued exploring the redhead's body. "Mm, the trouble with observation...is that it leads to understanding and exploration...acceptance...stimulation...surrender…are you sure you can handle all of that?"

"I can! You'll see...it's just...this is so new...I can't think of anything except ..."

"Except what?"

"The way your hands move."

Renji continued to whisper in Ichigo's ear, licking and nibbling at the man's earlobe gently. "Oh? Mm, I'll have to keep going then. We'll take this one step at a time...you see, my dear little fire sacrifice...I have found that the best way to be fair is to create a process, a series of steps if you will. We're in the observation step...and I must tell you, you an amazing sight to lay eyes on, you know..."

Renji used his free hand to call a mirror over; making sure that Ichigo could see himself along with Renji pressed up behind him. Neither one of them had bothered to get dressed again, but since they were now in Renji's bedroom suite, there seemed to be little initiative to wear clothes at the moment.

"Renji...you said...you said you would..."

"Oh, trust me...I remember. Third step: understanding."

"Understanding? What kind of step is that?"

"The last step before you stand at the top of the slope, Ichigo...then you will know."

Renji shifted the mirror to follow them as he guided Ichigo over to the bed, laying the two of them down carefully.

"Why is that you can move me so easily? And...is that mirror actually moving?"

"This is my world, Ichigo. I can move things around as I see fit."

Ichigo felt Renji's hand finally close around his erection, and he sighed in relief, slumping against the fire god.

He took a moment to actually look at the, using the mirror that hovered above them as a guide. He noticed the overall pattern of tattoos truly did go all the way down the man's body, and he noticed that they covered part of his face as well. There looked to be little bumps hidden in the tattoos, which sparked his curiosity.

"What are those bumps, Renji?"

"Don't worry about that right now."

The shift in Renji's tone seemed hesitant, which made Ichigo even more curious. "You don't have to hide something from me, I told you that I can handle it."

"Are you ...sssssssssure?"

The man's voice had taken on a slight hiss, a mocking tone that implied that Ichigo couldn't. "Give me all you got, Renji. I came here to be a good sacrifice and take care of my island home, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"If you ssssssssay sssssssso, Ichigo..."

Renji moved on top of him, and Ichigo was suddenly aware of the difference in their strengths. While Ichigo prided himself on being pretty strong, he wasn't even in the same league as the man resting lightly on top of him. As their lips met, Ichigo felt something pushing insistently into his mouth. He accepted it, and tasted a bit of...strawberries?

The older man was amused by the look of confusion on Ichigo's face. He broke the kiss, pulling the object away with him. "What's it taste like?"

"Strawberries....but ...I've never felt anything like that...is that your tongue?"

"When I want it to be."

Renji smirked and continued. "You've noticed it a bit in the mirror...becoming a fire god and merging with the snake spirit has given me a few extra features...you're the first that's actually noticed enough to bring it out of me, though."

Renji pushed the object outside his mouth again and smirked. "I'm trying to find the word for it that you would understand..."

"Agh! It looks like a tentacle, like from those alien movies or ...um..."

"We'll stick with 'those alien movies', unless you want to confess that you're a dirtier young man that I gave you credit for."

"Um...uh, okay..."

Renji straddled Ichigo effortlessly and stretched, revealing that the small bumps ran over most of his tattoos as well. "I can leave a slightly sticky secretion behind that tastes like something the person likes. I take it you like strawberries. Oh, how ironic, considering..."

"Yeah, I know. My name. That's cute."

"Well, I haven't tasted a strawberry first hand...sounds delicious though."

He noticed a slightly glassy look showing up in Ichigo's dark brown eyes. "Ooh, looks like it's starting to affect you."

Ichigo didn't know what he was talking about until he shut his eyes and felt his whole body feel like it was on fire. Not an unpleasant fire, but it felt like a thousand kisses all over his body, like when he and Renji were in the bath together. He ached for release, to be touched and tasted and explored the way Renji had hinted at earlier."

"It'll wear off...you seemed so nervous so I felt like helping you along. It's not so strong that you'll go crazy from it, but you won't feel so...odd about matters, I guess."

"I ...I wanted you before...and I still want you...even...with those...things..."

Renji smirked, and kissed Ichigo's lips again, sliding his normal tongue inside the man's mouth hungrily. "You really know how to excite me, Ichigo. I will warn you...I'm not going to hold back. You're going to get everything today."

Before Ichigo could protest, Renji moved to raise more of the tentacles out of his body, sliding them slowly around Ichigo's legs and arms. With the wave of a hand, Ichigo was pulled into the air, with the tentacles curling around him with an appearance of snake-like vines. He noticed a large oval part on the ends, and he shivered nervously at them.

Renji's grin was growing wider and wider. "Mm, understanding is such a delicious phase. I wish you could really understand the way your face looks. I think ...let's see...there's shock there, surprise that I'm able to move you around...and mm, maybe even a little excitement?"

"I'm not excited, damnit..."

"Mmm, I think you're lying, little sacrifice..."

Renji licked his lips, his eyes unable to look away from Ichigo suspended before him, fighting with the tentacles to keep his legs closed. "Mm, let's see just how excited you are...oh, look at that..."

He gently parted Ichigo's legs, wrapping a slender tentacle around the young man's erection. "You said you wanted me to touch you -- you never told me how I was supposed to do that."

"Renji...ah...please..."

"Accept it, Ichigo -- accept that you don't want to fight anymore. I don't expect you to fully surrender, but you have to accept the way things are..."

"What does that mean?"

"Look at yourself."

Ichigo looked into the mirror and turned his head away -- the sight of his mouth slightly open, tongue off to the corner, coupled with his legs open so wide and that dark red tentacle-vine stroking his erection back and forth was just too much.

Yet the more he felt the heat radiating from the inside out, the more he realized that fighting it wasn't going to do him any good.

So he gave in, letting himself truly feel everything happening around him, along with seeing things as they were. He realized that he wasn't the only person deeply affected -- the look on Renji's face spoke volumes about how much the fire god was enjoying the moment.

"You look so deliciously helpless, yet so strong through everything...I really...really want to take you now, Ichigo. You said you could handle it, so I guess we'll blend our little steps together, eh?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling something coil around the base of his erection. Renji waved a hand. "I don't want you to let go too quickly -- I have a tendency to play with my food before I devour it, what can I say?"

"Renji! I..."

"Patience, patience... I'm far from finished, you know."

Ichigo studied Renji's fingers as he began moving Ichigo into different positions. He snorted. "You're toying with me."

"A little, sure...I do need to get you ready though, Ichigo."

"What do you mean?"

Renji chuckled. "Um...I'm a little bigger than these tentacles, for starters, and I don't think you've had anything in that adorably cute bottom of yours, have you?"

Ichigo blushed, causing Renji to laugh a little more. "Aw, I love how you're still embarrassed -- you're hanging up in the air, completely naked and surrounded by tentacles, and you're embarrassed because _nobody's had you_? I think I could just fall in love with you, you're too precious."

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. "You know, you're not what I expected from a fire god...aren't you supposed to be serious?"

"Life is too short. Come...I need to get you prepared personally..."

Ichigo felt himself being pulled back down to Renji, yet that pesky tentacle that was keeping him away from release didn't let go of him, nor did the other tentacles that were holding him in place. Renji turned him the other way, so that his back and bottom were raised up and exposed to Renji's hands. "That's a nice position. Let's try a finger..."

Renji dipped his fingers into a small jar by his side, tapping off the excess oil before bringing the smallest of his fingers to Ichigo's puckered opening.

"Here I go..."

He made sure to move his finger very slowly, not wanting to hurt Ichigo at all. He heard the orange-haired man moan softly and shiver, causing Renji to move so he could kiss and nibble lightly on the man's neck. "Shh...it's okay. I just don't want to hurt you, okay? Let me know..."

"It's okay...it's just...different...it's not really bad...just...um, tight."

"You could say that again."

"Don't...don't make fun of me."

Renji planted another kiss on Ichigo's neck and nodded. "I won't. I just mean ...wow...it's exciting to me that I'm going to be your first. That's special, and I don't want to dishonor you by rushing."

"Another? Please.."

Renji compliled, making sure that the second finger was as slick as the first. He tried to control his body temperature to make sure the fingers weren't too warm. "How's that?"

"Mm...it's nice...will you move them?"

"Slowly, but yes, I will."

They continued like this for a few minutes, with Ichigo still bound in place, Renji behind him, and those two insistent fingers exploring and searching. There was a moment where Ichigo froze and then cried out in pleasure, shivering.

Renji purred softly into Ichigo's ear, moving to twist his fingers together. "Mm, do you know why you're reacting this way? I'm pressing my fingers against your spot, it's a very...electric feeling, or so I've been told."

"Renji...ahh...take it off..."

"Mm, soon. So very impatient."

Renji slowly pulls his fingers out of Ichigo and smiles. "I think you are indeed ready, Ichigo...shall I continue?"

Ichigo nodded and felt the tentacles loosen and drop him back by Renji's side in the bed, leaving his bottom perched on Renji's hip. He tried to move away but Renji placed a hand at the small of his back. "No, I like this position -- don't you? After all, you get to be on top."

The mirror tilted to give both of them a better view of themselves, and Renji laid back, pulling his tentacles back inside his body. He moved to rub the oil from the small jar on his own swollen erection, turning to smile up at Ichigo.

"Need help climbing the mountain?"

"Just the type of statement I'd expect from a fire god."

"Well, I _am_ mighty, you know."

More kisses from Renji, and plenty of moans from Ichigo, which pleased Renji.

_I don't want to hurt him. I really don't. I actually think I'm falling for the little sacrifice. _

Renji sighed. That wasn't quite the plan, hadn't been the plan in hundreds of years since he had been a fire god in the first place. He didn't get attached because usually, the sacrifice could think of nothing but running off, out to brag to his buddies about how he had to lay with a fire god and come out on the other side. He had shut himself off to those things by staying in the volcano world more than the island world, but he could still hear the island calling to him.

_Even if he wants me too, he can't live here. He's still a human. He has a family. _

He remembered the story about this one, the strong need to protect and take care of everyone after the accident that had stolen his mother right from under him. It was truly a tragedy, and his heart ached for the pain the young man on top of him had to endure in order to get to this point.

Yet it was that proud, defiant face with that permanent scowl that excited Renji and reminded him that the strength had a different side to it, one that didn't stay helpless for long. Ichigo wasn't one to sit and cry endlessly about the losses he suffered, but one to sing about the strength of the self when filled with purpose.

It had never crossed Ichigo's mind that he wasn't going to succeed as a fire sacrifice, nor did it cross his mind that not being experienced could backfire and cause problems.

_He just rushed in and demanded that I take him as he is. Yes, there is much fire in this one. I approve. _

"Renji...are you teasing me again?"

Renji looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry -- I must have lost myself for a moment. Let's get back to what we were up to, Ichigo."

There was a sharp moan from Ichigo as he lowered himself down onto Renji, and Renji made sure that Ichigo took his time. Even with all the lubricant used, he didn't want to rush the process at all. Once Ichigo had Renji fully inside him, he sat quietly watching their reflection in the mirror.

"Mm...Ichigo...you're incredibly warm and tight..."

"Thanks...Renji, you're definitely..uh, not small."

"Duh, Ichi, I'm..."

"I know, I know -- you're a fire god. So how do I ignite you?"

"When you're ready for more...move...and you'll find out."

Ichigo sat for a moment to get used to having Renji inside him so deeply, and then he moved, causing Renji to lose his suual wolfish grin for a moment. "Oh fuck, Ichigo..."

"That's the idea, isn't it?"

Renji nodded, and groaned as Ichigo moved himself back and forth a few times before gasping for breath. He could tell the heat of the friction was beginning to get to him. "Let me help..."

"Only if ...you'll use them again."

"Oh, you like my tentacles, eh? Always happy to oblige."

"Well...they're part of you...and you said this was supposed to be special...so I want everything. All of you, as much as I can."

_I want everything. _

_Everything. _

_Everything. _

Renji curls the tentacles carefully around Ichigo's waist, trying not to bruise the soft skin. He pulls Ichigo's arms up with another set of tentacles, chuckling at the orange-haired man's shocked look. "Hey -- you have to deal with my idea of art, you know. Because..."

"Yeah, I know. You're a fire god. Just...just...take me, Renji...I can't stand it..."

"So demanding. It's all that fire in you..."

"Renji!"

"All right, all right..."

The thrusts start out slow out of concern for Ichigo, but Renji is soon sliding Ichigo up and down his shaft rather quickly.

_The sounds he makes...I can practically see the fire within this one…I love it…it makes me want to love him. _

Renji wonders how long the two of them will be able to stay like this. Even though he still has the makeshift ring around the base of Ichigo's erection, he knows that the human man can only take these conditions for so long.

"Ichigo...the way you look..."

"Keep going...I want to just let go ..."

"Mmm...you want to surrender to me...is that it, Ichigo?"

"Renji..."

Renji moved the mirror slightly, so that Ichigo could get a good look at the hungry, wild look in his eyes as well as the way his long hair had a life of its own, practically dancing on the wind. "This is me, Ichigo..._all of me_, as you requested...and this is a part of me that I can't suppress -- I'll never be able to...but I want you, damnit...I want you more than I've wanted anything..."

The fire god shifted his sacrifice closer, sitting up slightly to keep Ichigo closer. "Let go for me. Start there. Call my name like you mean it."

Renji brings his hands up to circle and pinch Ichigo's nipples, savoring the feel of the hard nubs under his hands.

"Renji! I can't....ahhh....nnngh..."

Renji sucked in as breath, not ready for the rush of heat and pressure circling around him.

_Good thing I got that block off of him just in time. Because I'm a fire god. _

He felt his own release coming for him, not that he was in any mood to fight it. He bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and followed him off the edge to a climax he found quite enjoyable.

Renji released all the tentacles at once, catching a very exhausted Ichigo in his arms. "That...was the best sacrifice I ever had. Truly. You were...beyond amazing, Ichigo. Thank you."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a fire god to me."

"No. It sounds like a man...who thinks he's falling in love with you."

Renji laid back and closed his eyes, gearing up for the rejection that he knew would follow.

_Here it comes. I might as well get ready for it. This one looks like he'll try to cover it up with some nice words and some empty promises to come back later._

Instead, Renji found a sleepy-eyed Ichigo on top of him, giving him a light kiss. "Good. Renji...I didn't expect to feel like that, or feel so deeply for you...but it feels like so much was transferred between us today...and I think I could love you too. I just need a little time. Maybe we could grow into it together?"

Renji nodded and thought for a moment. "You live on the island. I know the entire story, Ichigo...and..."

"No, you don't. You don't know how I feel about it."

Ichigo smiled and waited for Renji to give him a moment to continue. "Yes, my heart is here. But that doesn't mean that I will have to make a choice between you or my family. Maybe you will become my family too, Renji. Just...don't give up on me because you're scared."

Renji smiled and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair. "You're right. You could live there part of the time...and you know this world is open to you...I mean, you'd have to deal with Snakey sometimes, he's addicted to one of the island world games called Yahtzee... and Chimpette can be bossy and she hates when I leave soda bottles out -- but she belches louder than any man I've ever met, how does that work?"

Ichigo laughed and shrugged. "I don't care about anything except growing with you, Renji."

Renji bit his lip. "You're still a human. In order to not lose you...you would have to permanently join me the way you saw my assistants..."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now...damnit, just love me."

Renji laughed softly and looked up into the eyes of the man that had stealth-walked up on his heart and claimed it in a way that no one else could. Ichigo was right -- the rest could definitely wait. He had, in seven blissful, glittering steps, turned a fire sacrifice into a potential love that could linger longer than any fire he had encountered.

He was already feeling the burn, and it felt _so_ good.

* * *

"Oh, Captain! Did you see Kurosaki Ichigo come back! You should have seen him, Captain..."

"What does that have to do with the paperwork you need to fill out to have the repairmen come and fix the ice machine?"

"Oh, the Hyorinmarou 3000 can wait, Captain! Our island is spared! That's far more important than making ice!"

Matsumoto watched her boss walk away and huffed.

_Sometimes he can be so short-sighted. I think it's wonderful that our island will truly have peace. _

She looked out onto the main street, where a small group had circled around Ichigo. They rained beautiful colored necklaces around him and complimented him on the warm glow that seemed to radiate from the young man.

_Anyone that isn't my grumpy Captain can see that there's a love building between those two, and that means that our resident fire god will have a lot more things on his mind than potentially destroying our island. _

_Perhaps this means that Ichigo was truly the right fire sacrifice to offer all along...I guess we'll never know, huh? _

"Matsumoto! Let's go!"

"Coming, Captain!"

Matsumoto got up to go and passed by the large bottle of sake she had placed out for this type of celebration. After all, there was always time for sake -- especially after a good fire sacrifice.

It definitely wouldn't take her seven steps to finish the sake – with her skills, Matsumoto would take care of in a few gulps.

* * *

AN: 10,700+ in nearly one go makes Marisa Serise a very tired fangirl. Other than to grab dinner, this is what I wrote since I woke up at noon-thirty today. *whimpers* First, this took me forever to finish because there was so much I wanted to put in here. If you missed the seven steps due to Ichigo and Renji's classic impatience, they were:

Evaluation, Observation, Understanding, Exploration, Acceptance, Stimulation, and Surrender.

I had to throw in some Shuuhei and Kira nods, even though there's no yaoi goodness for them. And that notorious icy Byakuya too. I don't think this can be called a porn without plot per se, even though my plot's a little hand-wavey *waves hands around* I warned you for the tentacles :D I needed them. I actually had a lot more tentacle action planned (in my head, I imagined one in Ichigo's mouth during their smexy time, but I love Ichigo when he's a moaning noisy uke), but ...yeah...I got distracted by moaning!Ichigo and....I don't even.

Super-AU, because the idea of trying to take canon and make this fit...hurts me in ways I don't want to work out. XD Clearly, no one has powers except the people that live in the volcano world (Renji, Shuuhei, Kira, Zabimaru...). Rangiku calls Toshirou Captain because she thinks it's more respectful? Uh...I got nothing. *hand waves* Speaking of honorifics and titles, I tried really, really, really hard to keep the usual Bleach styling -- so -san, -sama (I assume that since Renji is a fire god, he would be a -sama in this case? idk.) rather than Mr/Ms/Lord/Lady blah blah blah...tho, I left "Dr. Unohana" because I find it drop dead sexy. I'm the writer, damnit. ;)

Yes, the humor was a bit over the top in a lot of places. If you were playing the "Because I'm a fire god!" drinking god...please leave your keys in the little silver plate, because you cannot be allowed to operate heavy machinery at this time. My beta is in the process of making a cross-country move, so this is un-beta'ed, but I used my elite copywriter/proofreader skills to the best of my ability. There are probably still some errors. Love me anyway, I brought you smut on a damned Easter Sunday ;)

I didn't plan on making this so waff-y and fluffy, but I like the RenIchi "manly" romance dynamic. I think Renji finally realized just how much fire Ichigo has, and well...he is a fire god, you know! Nuff said! I had so much fun writing this…I had to sit back in my office chair and make sure I got the angles right, you know, so I avoid the whole You Fail Anatomy Forever plague, nasty stuff that :D

This is the first story in the Way Out There series -- I will be writing smut with a Kenpachi-like attitude -- labels will be used, but I can't guarantee this will be a popular series :D It'll definitely be smutty…but lawd, 10K for a one-shot is a bit much.

Y'all, I want to thank my fangirl circle -- Juno Tartini, zealot1138, pb_cookie, stopwatch_plz, you gals make me one happy smut-writing chessboard, and I seriously couldn't leap into teh pr0nz as much as I do without y'all. 3 always. JT -- I totally went there into tentacleville. I did. I did. I know you hate it but you know how weak I am for good tentacle smut. I didn't see enough of it in the Bleach fanfiction archive, so I rolled my own code like a good geek ;)

Thanks y'all, I'm out!


End file.
